MAD WORLD
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ni el amor más grande puede salvar un alma, sino al contrario: El espíritu más fuerte puede doblegarse y el más puro se corrompe hasta que no quedan más que sombras, humo y cenizas.


¡Hola, sempais! Vengo a molestarles con otro _angst_ terrible con estos dos, producto de la película de _Sucker Punch _y alguna otra cosa que ahora no recuerdo cuál era (._.) En fin, espero que perdonen mi impulso y lleguen a disfrutar un poco esta cosa, que debe de ser de las más extrañas que me he puesto a hacer (xDU) (o al menos, no salí muy bien parada)

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi (xD), tremendo OoC, AU, muerte de personaje (u-u)...tal vez fueron un poco más (no me quedó claro qué querían decir mis manos), mención de violación, negligencia (quizá) e intento de profundizar en una mente un poco más enferma.

* * *

**((*~* [MAD WORLD] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

**I**

A Sasori le parecía chocante el concepto de almas gemelas; lo divertían y asqueaban las empalagosas palabras de jóvenes que paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano; se le revolvía el estómago con la idea del amor a primera vista (al cual juzgaba de atroz, patético y risible como nada en el vasto mundo). Él nunca fue una persona especialmente romántica, pero lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, las muecas del taheño y los amargos pensamientos que protestaban contra la imagen de los amantes, eran algo más bien reciente.

Hace tiempo, Sasori también habría puesto la mano al fuego para probar sus sentimientos. Y eso era, probablemente, lo que más odiaba del amor: Lo que hizo con él alguna vez.

**II**

Arrojó el vaso y sintió un placer insano cuando lo vio estallar en mil pedazos. Lo miró durante un rato antes de inclinarse y levantar los fragmentos, sin importarle demasiado cuando uno le cortó. Se limitó a observar la sangre como si ésta pudiera rebelarle todas las incógnitas del mundo. Pensó en la forma que el dolor físico menguaba el emocional (cuya intensidad le había producido un acceso de cólera incontrolable).

Con expresión pétrea, recogió lo que faltaba y lo depositó —con violencia— en el bote de basura (junto al montón de cápsulas de colores que descansaban en la mesita), pero su renovada calma escondía una tormenta.

¡Odiaba a _ese _imbécil! Sentía la sangre hirviendo al recordar las estupideces que había cometido alguna vez y, al enfrentarse al espejo, sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas al reconocer a la criatura que más despreciaba.

¡Detestaba al idiota que le devolvía la mirada! Aborrecía lo fácil que era lastimarlo. Maldecía la disposición con la que se entregaba completa y devotamente hacia alguien, cuando sabía que la historia sería la misma (aunque con diferente nombre y distinta faz). Despreciaba al Sasori cuyo corazón se rompió por hacerse ilusiones y mentirse a sí mismo.

Cuando se veía al espejo, odiaba aquella marioneta del amor, que se dejaba hacer como placía a manos ajenas. Quería cortar los hilos para que ningún sentimiento volviera a moverse en si interior.

Deseaba extinguir el amor tan grande que sentía por Itachi Uchiha.

**III**

La estrella fugaz desapareció en el firmamento, pero Sasori continúo con los ojos clavados en él.

—Quisiera ser una marioneta, para no sentir nada —confesó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de Itachi (quien le devolvió una mirada curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo)—. Se supone que no debo contarlo, ¿verdad? No importa. De cualquier manera, algún día lo conseguiré: Arrancaré mi corazón, lo dejaré en un cofre y haré que te lo entreguen, porque siempre te ha pertenecido.

—¡Vaya forma de declararme tus sentimientos! —Reprochó Itachi, haciendo una mueca aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo.

—No es ni remotamente una declaración —dijo el Akasuna—. Es mi manera de rechazarlos.

Itachi frenó en seco y lo miró, emitiendo un ruidito estrangulado. El frío de los jardines era terrible y Sasori lo percibió más cuando el joven apartó el brazo de sus hombros, como si le hubiera quemado. El taheño se envolvió en sus propios brazos para abrigarse un poco más y contrarrestar el viento que agitaba del delgado suéter gris del hospital.

—¿Por qué?

Sasori imitó al Uchiha y levantó la mirada, con una expresión apocada.

—Terminaré convertido en un tono para ti, tarde o temprano —aseveró—. Me harás daño. Y entonces, sucederá lo mismo que con Sandaime y Komushi y Deidara. —Hizo una pausa—. No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo. Has perdonado todos mis errores y pecados, algo que de verdad no merezco. Por eso, debo dejarte ir. Cortar los hilos que atan mi corazón con el tuyo.

—Sasori… yo te amo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo adquirieron un brillo siniestro e Itachi casi da un salto hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme, apretando los puños.

—¿Por qué todos merecieron una oportunidad, excepto yo? ¿Por qué a los demás les has permitido amarte?

El Akasuna se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza descomunal, que desmentía su apariencia frágil.

—Porque yo no les correspondía: Eran simples marionetas a mi disposición y para mi entretenimiento. Tú no, Itachi. Tú eres _mi _marionetista, y si permito que me hagas como desees… el dolor será inmenso…, descomunal. Y no lo quiero.

Itachi abrió la boca, pero alguien interrumpió sus palabras antes de que las formulara:

—¡Akasuna! ¡Entra! —Gritó un hombre en bata blanca, que a Sasori le parecía de rostro vacío, como un maniquí olvidado—. La hora de las visitas termina en cinco minutos.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada terrible al hombre, pero ésta ya se dedicaba a avisar a los otros que enfilaran hacia el interior del edificio. El pelirrojo odiaba a ese sujeto; siempre estaba refunfuñando y le encantaba golpear a los pacientes con su macana, ante cualquier señal de "desobediencia" (que normalmente consistía en las cosas más tontas).

Respingó la nariz y le dirigió una última mirada a Itachi. Jamás había sido una persona romántica y tampoco se le daban muy bien las despedidas, por lo que se mantuvo ahí, estático, como si de pronto el viento solo hubiera bastado para congelarlo ahí.

—Anda, entra —dijo el Uchiha, con voz ronca y herida. Sasori se preguntó si querría llorar y se sintió un poco ufano, en parte culpable por eso mismo—. Yo… —hizo una pausa—, vendré mañana a la misma hora.

La expresión del pelirrojo cambió a una dolorosa.

—Itachi….

—Basta. Es mi decisión.

—También es mía.

El moreno levantó la mirada, cargada de sentimientos que atemorizaban al otro. Akasuna creía saber lo que diría el joven y volvió a sentir miedo. No necesitaba que le tradujera en palabras lo que se veía claramente reflejado en su iris oscuro como la noche, donde había un destello de luz, igual que si fuera la estrella del Norte, iluminando el camino hacia la tierra prometida. Él quería llegar ahí, pero resultaba imposible; era otra mentira.

Ni el amor más grande puede salvar un alma, sino al contrario: El espíritu más fuerte puede doblegarse y el más puro se corrompe hasta que no quedan más que sombras, humo y cenizas.

Si aceptaba los sentimientos del moreno (y los suyos propios), únicamente se destruiría.

No existían finales felices.

—Lo harás aunque yo no quiera, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, y en realidad, sus palabras tenían algo de súplica—. Después no te arrepientas. No me abandones. Te mataré si lo haces, si lo piensas siquiera.

Itachi lo miró como si para él fuera transparente el dolor de su alma, el que era producto de todos aquellos "Adiós" que la gente que más amaba siempre terminó diciéndole.

Él no lo haría. Una parte de Sasori lo sabía desde el principio y se regodeó de ello.

—¡Akasuna! ¡Entra, ahora!

Sasori acortó la distancia que separaba a ambos y le dio un beso de despedida al Uchiha.

**IV**

El cuchillo había terminado en su mano y de un segundo a otro, apuñaló al enfermero en el hombro. La sangre empapó la ropa blanca y Sasori se sintió vivo al notar la expresión de dolor y terror en aquellos ojos pequeños y azules.

De verdad odiaba a ese gordo.

Un grupo de enfermeros corrieron hacia ellos y lo tomaron de los hombros, apartándolo y arrojándolo de inmediato al suelo.

La cabeza le dio vueltas repetidas veces, como si el mundo entero fuera un carrusel.

Odiaba a ese gordo que noche tras noche, se acercaba a su habitación (la más escondida de todo el hospital) y cerraba la puerta, de manera que la oscuridad se tragaba su sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa.

**V**

Todo blanco. Él quería oscuridad; no el tipo de oscuridad en la que se sumía el cuarto, sino la de su mirada.

Cuando Itachi apareció aquella mañana y lo vio sentado, con los brazos caídos y la mirada perdida en la nada, se puso colérico. Gritó y protestó contra muchos doctores, pero ninguno lo escuchó.

Nadie lo escuchaba. Itachi era demasiado bueno con él y los demás siempre estaban tildando de estúpido al joven Uchiha al procurarlo tanto.

Sasori levantó la mirada cuando vio al Uchiha hincarse a su lado y tomarle la mano.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí. No importa qué.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca y la cerró. Por un momento, había olvidado frente a quién estaba. Le costaba recordar su nombre y, después de la terapia de electrochoque, usualmente todo el mundo adquiría un matiz borroso, como si viera a través de una cortina de agua. De cualquier forma, asintió.

Itachi desapareció de su vista enseguida.

**VI**

Los doctores le habían ofrecido un cuaderno de bocetos y unos lápices. Sasori los aceptó y fue al jardín con Itachi, quien insistió en que un poco de aire le vendría muy bien. Durante los últimos minutos, el taheño había estado retratando al Uchiha mientras éste leía o le hablaba.

Con el sol brillando y de tan buen humor, Akasuna movía más rápidamente el lápiz a través de la hoja en blanco, llenándola con los hermosísimos rasgos del Uchiha.

Su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad, y si no con ella, de una tranquilidad inusual.

Una de las pacientes se le acercó de pronto y miró por encima de su hombro e Itachi calló, mirándola con una sonrisa amable.

Sasori levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Sakura. Detestaba a la pelirrosa; era escandalosa y golpeaba a todos sin aparente razón. No obstante, parecía tener un buen día, porque se limitaba a sonreír y ladear la cabeza, señalando el cuaderno.

—¿Cuál de todos es? —Preguntó.

El taheño frunció el ceño.

—Es Itachi.

—Ah. Creo que se le parece mucho.

—Él tiene un gran talento, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Sasori frunció el ceño. No quería que él fuera amable con Haruno.

—Vete —le ordenó a la de ojos verdes. Ella lo miró con disgusto, pero se retiró sin despedirse de Itachi, aunque el moreno le había dicho un cortés "Adiós".

**VII**

—Me hizo daño. Lo hace todas las noches —confesó Sasori a Itachi. Éste lo miró confundido.

—¿De quién hablas, Saso?

—No me digas así. Lo odio. —Enmudeció unos segundos—. Nadie.

Itachi se levantó y le besó la frente.

—Puedes decírmelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

Sasori levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A cambio, los ojos del Uchiha perdieron su brillo.

**VIII**

—¡Intentaste estrangular a Sato! —Gritó la doctora Tsunade. Sasori frunció el ceño: ¡La mujer acababa de llegar de América y se ponía a gritarle!

—¿Y? Lo odio.

La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y de pronto, calló. Miró al pelirrojo inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué lo odias? —Preguntó ella, sin obtener respuesta.

—Él…

—¿Es porque te restriega en la cara tu situación?

—No.

—¿Es por Itachi?

La mención del Uchiha causó estragos en su corazón. El enfermero no le había permitido salir de su habitación durante los últimos días con la excusa de que su comportamiento era terrible. Por lo tanto, no había visto a Itachi en días.

Odiaba a ese enfermero.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero descendió la mirada.

—Dijo que no volvería a verlo —murmuró—. Y entonces, me golpeó. Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Él me dijo que abriera la boca y lo hice.

—¿Sasori? —El tono de alarma de Tsunade fue evidente.

—Dijo que no volvería a verlo —repitió y la mujer no logró sacarle nada más.

**IX**

Esa mañana, recibió una visita inesperada. Ojos negros como la noche se fijaron acusadoramente en su rostro.

¿Itachi? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de su rostro. Gritó hasta quedar afónico.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ahí no estaba Itachi, si no el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

**X**

Sasori le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Itachi, quien estaba recostado en el pasto, observando las nubes junto a él.

—No volverá a hacerme daño —murmuró—. Sato fue despedido hace unos días. Fue a tomar en un bar y salió tan borracho, que chocó su auto contra un puente y salió volando hasta el mar. Desearía haber estado ahí y ver cómo se aplastaba su cuerpo, cómo rogaba por aire.

Itachi levantó la mirada acusadora, tan parecida a la de su hermano.

—Era un monstruo y se lo merece, pero no hables así. Debes seguir portándote bien.

—¿Para qué? No recibo visitas de nadie. Estoy solo.

—¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Una pintura?

Sasori bajó la mirada.

—Te amo —declaró repentinamente, tomando a Itachi por sorpresa. El moreno empezó a toser.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?!

Silencio. Una larga pausa que hizo que su corazón le doliera.

—Nunca pude decírtelo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero te advertí que era una mala persona y te lastimaría.

—Jamás me hiciste daño.

—Fuiste tú quien se atravesó frente a Sandaime —acusó—. No fue mi intención, pero… lo siento. Fue la peor noche de mi vida. Creí que…

—Sasori-_kun _—llamó alguien a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo volteó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con Sakura. La chica arqueaba una ceja hasta una altura imposible en su amplia frente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, mocosa?

Haruno se limitó a reír tontamente.

—Siempre me he estado preguntando —hizo una pausa—: ¿Con quién estás platicando? Nunca hay nadie contigo cuando empiezas a hablar.

El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a mandarla callar, pero entonces, volteó hacia un lado y vio el jardín. Había arbustos, bancas y más lejos, algunos pacientes.

Itachi había desaparecido.

**XI**

Sasori recordó el olor metálico de la sangre y el calor de ésta mientras se esparcía entre sus dedos. Él arrastraba el cuerpo flácido de Itachi por una habitación oscura, rogándole porque resistiera.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Sandaime debía pagar por lo que me hizo! ¿Por qué no me dejaste…? —Su frase se ahogó y calló al suelo, abrazando inmediatamente al otro.

—Sasori… —jadeó el Uchiha y el otro paró abruptamente—. No dejes… que… el pasado… te defina. Por favor. No… cometas una estupidez. Eres bueno. En… en serio.

—¡Es lo que quieres creer!

—Yo…lo sé. Si no, jamás… te habría amado.

**XII**

Sasori no era, en absoluto, una persona romántica. Un destino adverso le arrancó sus personas queridas y otros muchos lo habían herido o cansado de él. Y el pelirrojo les había hecho daño en venganza.

El amor era una tontería. Y Sasori cayó en ella; una trampa que jamás lo dejaría ir.

Amaba a un hombre muerto. Un chico que lo amó como no se lo merecía, a quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de corresponderle, preocupado como estaba en su venganza.

Quizá, la muerte le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero, por si acaso, cada noche repetía al aire una y otra vez esas palabras que quemaban por salir y a las que nunca les dio cabida en sus labios.

Las repetía al aire con la esperanza de que le oyera el hombre al que amaría por el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Sé que es un asco y, después de la mitad de la tercera escena, cambió totalmente la idea original (._.), pero bueeeno, una hace lo que puede para quitarse el peso de la tarea y mendigando con mi cerebro para conseguir ideas...

Matta ne~


End file.
